Songs
Opening (Narrator) ‘Twas a long time ago, Longer now than it seems in a place that perhaps you've seen in your dreams For the story that you are about to be told began with the holiday worlds of old Now, you've probably wondered where holidays come from. If you haven't I'd say it's time you begun. For the holidays are the result of much fuss and hard work from the worlds that create them us Well you see now, quite simply that's all that they do, making one unique holiday especially for you But once, a calamity ever so great occured when two holidays met by mistake This is Halloween Boys and girls of every age wouldn't you like to see something strange Come with us and you will see, this our town of Halloween This is Halloween, this is Halloween, pumpkins scream in the dead of night This is Halloween, everybody make a scene, trick or treat till the neighbours come and die of fright It's our town, everybody scream, in this town of Halloween I am the one hiding under your bed, teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red I am the one hiding under your stairs, fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair This is Halloween, this is Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween In this town we call home, everyone hail to the pumpkin song In this town, don't we love it now, everybody's waiting for the next surprise Round that corner, then, hiding in the trash cans, something's waiting now to pounce and how you'll.. Scream, this is Halloween, red and black and slimy green, Aren't you scared? Well, that's just fine, say it once, say it twice, take a chance and roll the dice, ride with the moon in the dead of night Everybody scream, everybody scream, in our town or Halloween I am the clown with the tear-away face, here in a flash and gone without a trace I am the who when you call "Who's there?", I am the wind blowing through your hair I am the shadow on the moon at night, filling your dreams to the brim with fright This is Halloween, this is Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween Tender lumplings everywhere, life's no fun without a good scare, that's our job but we're not mean in our town of Halloween In this town, don't we love it now, everyone's waiting for the next surprise Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back and scream like a banshee, make you jump out of your skin! This is Halloween, everybody scream, won't you please make way for a very special guy Our man Jack is king of the pumpkin patch, everyone hail to the pumpkin king Now, this is Halloween, this is Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween In this town we call home everyone hail to the pumpkin song La la la la la, etc, etc… Jack’s Lament There are few who deny, At what I do I am the best, For my talents are renowned far and wide When it comes to surprises In the moonlit night I excel without ever even trying With the slightest little effort Of my ghost-like charms, I have seen grown men give out a shriek With a wave of my hand And a well-placed moan, I have swept the very bravest off their feet! Yet year after year, It’s the same routine And I grow so weary Of the sound of screams And I Jack, the pumpkin king, Have grown so tired of the same old thing… Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones An emptiness began to grow, There’s something out there far from my home, A longing that I’ve never known I’m the master of fright , and a demon of light And I’ll scare you right out of your pants To a guy in Kentucky I’m Mister Unlucky And I’m known throughout England and France And since I am dead, I can take off my head To recite Shakespearean quotations. No animal nor man can SCREAM like I can With the fury of my recitations But who here would ever understand That the Pumpkin King with the skeleton grin Would tire of his crown, if they only understood He’d give it all up if he only could… Oh, there’s an empty place in my bones, That calls out for something unknown The fame and praise come year after year Does nothing for these empty tears Whats This? What’s this? What’s this? There’s colour everywhere. What’s this? There’s white things in the air. What’s this? I can’t believe my eyes, I must be dreaming, Wake up Jack, this isn’t fair. What’s this? What’s this? What’s this? There’s something very wrong. What’s this? There’s people singing songs. What’s this? The streets are lined with little creatures, Everybody seems so happy Have I possibly gone daffy? What is this? What’s this? There’s children throwing snowballs, instead of throwing heads They’re busy building toys and absolutely no one’s dead. There’s frost on every window Oh, I can’t believe my eyes! And in my bones I feel the warmth that’s coming from inside Oh, look! What’s this? They’re hanging mistletoe They kiss? Why that looks so unique. Inspired! They’re gathering around to hear a story Roasting chestnuts on a fire. What’s this? What’s this, in here? They’ve got a little tree. How queer. And who would ever think? And why? They’re covering it with tiny little things, They’ve got electric lights on strings And there’s a smile on everyone, so now correct me if I’m wrong This looks like fun, this looks like fun! Oh, could it be I got my wish? What’s this? Oh, my. What now? The children are asleep But look. There’s nothing underneath. No ghouls, no witches here to scream and scare them or ensnare them Only little cozy things secure inside their dreamland… Aaah… What’s this?! The monsters are all missing and the nightmares can’t be found And in their place there seems to be good feeling all around. Instead of scream I swear I can hear music in the air, The smell of cakes and pies are absolutely everywhere. The sights! The sounds! They’re everywhere and all around I’ve never felt so good before, this empty place inside of me is filling up, I simply cannot get enough I want it, oh, I want it, oh, I want it for my own. I’ve got to know, I’ve got to know, what is this place that I have found. WHAT IS THIS? …Christmas town..? Hmmmm… Town Meeting Song Listen everyone! There were objects so peculiar, the were not to be believed All around things to tantalize my brain. It’s a world unlike anything I’ve ever seen And as hard as I try I can’t seem to describe, Like the most improbable dream. But you must believe when I tell you this It’s as real as my skull and it does exist. Here, let me show you… This is a thing called a present, The whole thing starts with a box. A box? Is it steel? Are there locks? Is it filled with a pox? A pox? How delightful, a pox! If you please! Just a box with bright-coloured paper, And the whole thing is topped with a box. A bow? But why? How ugly! What’s in it? What’s in it? That’s the point, not to know. It’s a bat! Will it bend? It’s a rat! Will it break? Perhaps it’s the head that I found in the lake. Listen now, you don’t understand That’s not the point of Christmas land. Now, pay attention. We pick up an over-sized sock and hang it like this on the wall. Oh, yes. Does it still have a foot? Let me see, let me look. Is it rotted and covered with gook? Uh, let me explain. There’s no foot inside, but there’s candy! Or sometimes it’s filled with small toys. Small toys? Do they bite? Do they snap? Or explode in the sack? Perhaps they just spring out and scare girls and boys. What a splendid idea This Christmas sounds fun I fully endorse it Let’s try it at once! Everyone, please! Now, not so fast. There’s something here that you don’t quite grasp. (Well, I may as well give them what they want…) And the best, I must confess I have saved for the last. For the ruler of this Christmas land Is a fearsome king with a deep might voice Least that’s what I’ve come to understand. And I’ve also hear it told that he’s something to behold Like a lobster, huge and red. When he sets out his sleigh with his rain gear on Carting bulging sacks with his big great arms. That is, so I’ve hear it said. And on a dark, cold night, under the full moonlight He flies into a fog like a vulture in the sky And they call him Sandy Claws (evil laugh) Well, at least they’re excited, but they don’t understand That special kind of feeling in Christmas land Oh, well. Jack’s Obsession Something's up with Jack, something's up with Jack. Don't know if we're ever going to get him back. He's all alone up there, locked away inside. Never says a word. Hope hasn't died. Something's up with Jack, something's up with Jack. Christmastime is buzzing in my skull. Will it let me be? I cannot tell. There's so many things I cannot grasp. When I think I've got it and then at last. Through my bony fingers it does slip, like a snowflake in a fiery grip. Something here I'm not quite getting, though I try I keep forgetting, like a memory long since past. Here in an instant, gone in a flash. What does it mean? What does it mean? In these little bric-a-brac, a secrets waiting to be cracked. These dolls and toys confuse me so, confound it all, I love it though. Simple objects, nothing more, but something's hidden through a door, though I do not have the key. Something's here I cannot see. What does it mean? What does it mean? What does it mean? Hmm.. I've read these Christmas books so many times. I know the stories and I know the rhymes. I know the Christmas carols all by heart. My skull's so full it's tearing me apart. As often as I've read them, something's wrong. So hard to put my bony finger on. Or perhaps it's really not as deep as I've been led to think. Am I trying much too hard? Of course. I've been too close to see. The answer's right in front of me. Right in front of me. It's simple really, very clear, like music drifting in the air. Invisible, but everywhere. Just because I cannot see it doesn't mean I can't believe it. You know, I think this Christmas thing is not as tricky as it seems. And why should they have all the fun? It should belong to anyone. Not anyone, in fact, but me. Why, I could make a Christmas tree. And there's no reason I can find I couldn't handle Christmastime. I bet I could improve it, too, and that's exactly what I'll do. (evil laugh) Eureka! I've got it! Making Christmas This time. This time. Making Christmas. Making Christmas. Making Christmas. Making Christmas, is so fine. It's ours this time and won't the children be surprised. It's ours this time. Making Christmas. Making Christmas. Making Christmas. Time to give them something fun they'll talk about for years to come, let's have a cheer from everyone. It's time to party. Making Christmas. Making Christmas. Snakes and mice get wrapped up so nice with spider legs and pretty bows. It's ours this time. All together, that and this with all our tricks we're making Christmastime. Here comes Jack. I don't believe what's happening to me, my hopes, my dreams, my fantasies eheHEEHEEHEEEEEEeee..! Won't they be impressed. I am a genius. See how I transform this old rat into a most delightful hat, hmm... My compliments from me to you on this your most intriguing hat. Consider, though, this substitute. A bat in place of this old rat. Huh. No, no, no. Now, that's all wrong. This thing will never make a present. It's been dead for much too long. Try something fresher, something pleasant. Try again, don't give up! Altogether, that and this with all our tricks we're making Christmas time. This time. This time. It's ours!! Making Christmas, making Christmas. La la la. It's almost here and we can't wait so ring the bells and celebrate, cause when the full moon starts to climb we'll all sing out. It's Christmastime!!!! Heeeheee!! Kidnap the Sandy Claws Kidnap Mister Sandy Claws? I wanna do it. Let's draw straws. Jack said we should work together. Three of a kind. Birds of a feather. Now and forever. Weeee. La la la la, etc, etc… Kidnap the Sandy Claws, lock him up real tight, throw away the key and then turn off all the lights. First we're going to set some bait inside a nasty trap and wait. When he comes a-sniffing we will snap the trap and close the gate. Wait, I've got a better plan to catch this big red lobster man. Let's pop him in a boiling pot and when he's done we butter him up. Kidnap the Sandy Claws, throw him in a box, bury him for ninety years then see if he talks. Then Mister Oogie Boogie man, can take the whole thing over then, he'll be so pleased I do declare, that he will cook him rare. Wheeee.. I say that we take a cannon, aim it at his door and then knock three times and when he answers, Sandy Claws will be no more. You're so stupid. Think, now. If we blow him up to smithereens, we may lose some pieces and then Jack will beat us black and green. Kidnap the Sandy Claws, tie him in a bag, throw him in the ocean then see if he is sad. Because Mister Oogie Boogie is the meanest guy around, if I were on his boogie list I'd get out of town. He'll be so pleased by our success, that he'll reward us, too, I'll bet, Perhaps he'll make his special brew, of snake and spider stew. Mmm! We're his little henchman and we take our job with pride. We do our best to please him and stay on his good side. I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb. I'm not the dumb one. You're no fun. Shut-up! Make me! I've got something, listen now, this one is real good, you'll see. We'll send a present to his door upon there'll be a note to read, now in the box we'll wait and hide until his curiosity entices him to look inside and then we'll have him, one, two, three. Kidnap the Sandy Claws, beat him with a stick, lock him up for ninety years, see what makes him tick. Kidnap the Sandy Claws, chop him into bits, Mister Oogie Boogie is sure to get his kicks. Kidnap the Sandy Claws, see what we will see, lock him in a cage and then throw away the key! Oogie Boogie’s Song Well, well, well! What have we here? Sandy Claws, huh? Ooooh, I'm really scared. So you're the one everybody's talking about, hah hah hah!. You're jokin', you're jokin'. I can't believe my eyes. You're jokin' me, you gotta be, this can't be the right guy. He's ancient, he's ugly. I don't know which is worse. I might just split a seam now, if I don't die laughin' first. It's terrible when boogie says, 'There's trouble close at hand', You'd better pay attention now, cause I'm the boogie man. And if you aren't a-shakin', there's something very wrong, cause this may be the last time you hear the boogie song. Whoa-oh, whoa-oh. Whoa-oh, whoa-oh. Whoa-oh, whoa oh. I'm (he's) the oogie boogie man. And if I'm feelin' antsy and there isn't much to do, I might just cook a special batch of snake and spider stew. And don't you know one thing that would make it work so nice. A roly-poly Sandy Claws to add a little spice. Whoa-oh, whoa-oh. Whoa-oh, whoa-oh. Whoa-oh, yeah. I'm (he's) the oogie boogie man. Release me now or you must face the dire consequences, the children are expecting me so please come to your senses. Hah! You're jokin', you're jokin. I can't believe my ears. Would someone shut this fellow up? I'm drownin' in my tears. He's funny, I'm laughin'. You really are too much. And now, with your permission, I'm going to do my stuff. What're you going to do? I'm gonna do the best I can. Whooaa! The sound of rollin' dice to me is music in the air, cause I'm a gamblin' boogie man although I don't play fair. It's much more fun, I must confess, with lives on the line. Not mine of course, but yours old boy, now that'd be just fine. Release me fast or you have will have to answer for this heinous act. Oh brother, you're something. You put me in a spin. You aren't comprehending the position that you're in. It's hopeless, you're finished, you haven't got a prayer. Cause I'm Mister Oogie Boogie, and you ain't goin' nowhere. Sally’s Song I sense there's something in the wind, that feels like tragedy's at hand. Although I'd like to stand by him, can't shake this feeling that I have. The worst is just around the bend and does he notice my feelings for him and will he see how much he means to me, I think it's not to be. What will become of my dear friend? Where will his actions lead us then? Although I'd like to join the crowd in their enthusiastic cloud. Try as I may it doesn't last, and will we ever end up together? No, I think not, it's never to become for I am not the one Poor Jack What have I done? What have I done? How could I be so blind? All this loss, where was I? Spoiled all, spoiled all. Everything's gone all wrong What have I done? What have I done? Find a deep cave to hide in, in a million years they'll find me. Only dust and a plaque that reads 'Here Lies Poor Old Jack' But I never intended all this madness, never, and nobody really understood, well, how could they? That all I ever wanted was to bring them something great. Why does nothing ever turn out like it should? Well, what the heck, I went and did my best. And by God, I really tasted something swell. And for a moment, why, I even touched the sky and at least I left some stories they can tell, I did. And for the first time since I don't remember when I felt just like my old bony self again. And I, Jack, the Pumpkin King. That's right, I am the pumpkin King! Hah! Hah! Hah! And I just can't wait until next Halloween 'cause I've got some new ideas that will really make them scream and, by God, I'm really gonna give it all my might! Uh-oh, I hope there's still time to set things right…. Finale/Reprise La, la, la, etc, etc Jack's ok, and he's back, ok. He's alright. Let's shout, make a fuss, scream it out! Weeee! Jack is back now, everyone sing, in our town of Halloween. What's this? What's this? I haven't got a clue. What's this? Why it's completely new. What's this? Must be a Christmas thing. What's this? It's really very strange. This is Halloween. Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! What's this? What's this? (etc…) My dearest friend, if you don't mind. I'd like to join you by your side, where we can gaze into the stars. And sit together, now and forever. For it is plain as anyone can see, we're simply meant to be Closing And finally, everything worked out just fine. Christmas was saved, though there wasn't much time. But after that night, things were never the same— Each holiday now knew the other ones' name. And though that one Christmas things got out of hand, I'm still rather fond of that skeleton man. So many years later I thought I'd drop in, and there was old Jack still looking quite thin, with four or five skeleton children at hand playing strange little tunes in their xylophone band. And I asked old Jack, "Do you remember the night when the sky was so dark and the moon shone so bright? When a million small children pretending to sleep nearly didn't have Christmas at all, so to speak?” And would you, if you could, turn that mighty clock back to that long, fateful night, now think carefully, Jack. Would you do the whole thing all over again, knowing what you know now, knowing what you knew then?" And he smiled, like the old Pumpkin King that I knew, then turned and asked softly of me, "Wouldn't you?" Listen to the music, buy the The Nightmare Before Christmas: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack